


Assassin's Mistake

by Lainey_Dawn



Series: Adventures with Loki! [2]
Category: Agent of sheild, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), loki x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainey_Dawn/pseuds/Lainey_Dawn
Summary: Hey guys, this is an AU where you're an assassin who has been sent by shield to kill the God of Mischief. We'll see how this turns out. Enjoy!





	Assassin's Mistake

This mission seemed appealing when I first took it, but now.... Not so much. I didn't know I would travel the ENTIRE WORLD to find this guy! I walked through the hotel, the man sure has an expensive taste, above me hung a chandelier. I started up the stairs leading to the rooms, when suddenly the raven haired man appeared, walking toward the staircase I was on, he looked intent on leaving this place as soon as possible. I started to take out my knife, I could try to kill him right here, and right now. 

He was only ten feet away from me now... It was now or never. I pulled out my knife and stabbed going right through him. "What the-?" The trickster dissolved into a green gold glow. "I think you need to be more careful with that darling." a voice said from behind me, I whipped around, intent on stabbing the man this time. "How did you know!?" I yelled, trying to my hardest to slice him into pieces, but he just side stepped me. "I notice things dear," Loki said, "And I've noticed you've been following me for the past week. Do you really think I could miss such a pretty face at every hotel I've been to?" he asked, staring into my eyes, a smirk across his face.

"But... I... I'm supposed to kill you," I said weakly, "Or they'll kill me" Loki seemed taken aback by my remark, so I took advantage of it. I lunged at him, I almost got him but he swiftly took my arm and slammed me to the ground, "You really think I can't see through your hollow tricks?" he laughed, his smooth voice almost made me forget I was on the ground, with his left foot putting pressure on my right arm, keeping me from getting up and stabbing his face, his right knee over my ribs making it hard to breath.

"Maybe I'll keep you, you'd be a wonderful servant" he said, his face now mere inches away from mine "I'd rather die" I replied gasping for breath, his hand grasped mine, gently taking my knife away. "Then I might as well take what's mine now" Loki said, I didn't notice before, but people were now running around, some stopping and taking videos and snapchats of Loki with the knife over me. Loki leaned in, cupping my face with his right hand, "Goodbye darling" he whispered, his voice now a low rumble, then his lips tangled mine, and I couldn't help but give in, kissing him back, my heart felt like it might burst. He pulled away and smiled, as I gasped for breath, a slight hint of hunger or lust in his eyes.

Then the knife went through my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry about how short this one is. I got this idea while I was in a Martial Arts class yesterday and I could quite get everything right.  
> Please send in requests because my brain hasn't been very good with the whole "Making up cool stuff" thing.  
> I do Imagines, AU's and occasionally some dirtier stuff... Just send in something, even if it's just a few words, & I'll try to make it happen!


End file.
